Online applications such as Web applications can be tested using an online computer application testing automation software framework or application. Because Web applications are primarily accessed through browser applications (browsers), such testing applications can interface with and run tests on browsers.
Some testing applications have utilized scripting languages, such as JavaScript, by injecting scripts into the application being tested (i.e., application under test). Specifically, such scripts are typically injected into the Web pages that are to be served by the application under test.
Other testing applications conducted tests by using a user interface layer to send messages to a browser. Such testing applications can feed user interface events to the browser (e.g., an instruction to click on a particular button in a Web page). Such testing applications have a different specialized adapter for each different browser type (Internet Explorer® browser for the Windows® operating system, Internet Explorer® browser for the Windows® Phone operating system, Firefox® browser for Windows® operating system, Firefox® browser for Android™ operating system, etc.) and for different versions of the same browser type.
Online application testing systems have orchestrated automatically performing tests of an online application on multiple computing machines in response to a single user input command. Also, testing systems have monitored and reported performance statistics, such as different page loading times with and without use of a cache, etc.